1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shearing tool and, more particularly, to a pruning hook for a gardening purpose to shear branches or leaves at a higher location.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional pruning hook comprises an elongate extension shank, a fixed blade mounted on the extension shank, a movable blade pivotally connected with and movable relative to the fixed blade, a driving cord connected with a first end of the movable blade to drive the movable blade to move toward the fixed blade, and an elastic member biased between a second end of the movable blade and the extension shank to drive the movable blade to move outwardly relative to the fixed blade. In operation, when the driving cord is driven by a user to overcome the elastic force of the elastic member, the driving cord drives the movable blade to move toward the fixed blade so as to perform a cutting action. On the contrary, when the pulling force applied on the driving cord disappears, the movable blade is driven by the restoring force of the elastic member to move outwardly relative to the fixed blade so that the movable blade and the fixed blade are opened at a normal state. However, the movable blade and the fixed blade are opened and spaced from each other at a normal state, so that the movable blade and the fixed blade easily hurt the user unintentionally when not in use, thereby causing danger to the user.